Destiny 525
by Nova525
Summary: Destiny 525 follows a female lifter named Destiny who joins a lifting group that eventually joins up with the Gekkostate. They face ongoing problems, like: the military, the mob, and the foretold end of the world.
1. Part 1

**My First Ride **

**Hi my name is Destiny. I am 14, my hero is Eureka Thurston, and my life is a living hell. For the past 5 years I have been living with my grandmother in a broken down appartment. She makes me do hella work and it really pisses me off. She just sits on her ass drinkin beer all day and watching Maury. My family has descents of Coralians and Humans. So people find me wierd. But today I'm gonna show them that I am better then them. **

**Hey Destiny. Whats been goin on girl,said Nova. Not much. You headin to LS tonight? Imma sneak out,said Destiny. Hell yeah! I ain't got nuttin to do, (would still go if he did), so I'll meet you there at 9. cool?,said Nova. Alright then see you there,said Destiny. (At the LS) Destiny yo check this out. said Destiny. (She took off her shirt, and with her breast sticking out pulled off a Mctwist on her lift board). Nice right? Been practicing that for a while. Wow,says Darkmind. You got a nice figure. I mean in lifting, but your still hot, says Dark (nervously). Yeah girl you got skillz, says Nova. (Destiny bows to her fans). So he wants to see more,says Destiny. (Dark keeps eyes on Destinys breast) umm more of what, he says. (Destiny puts on shirt) lifting u perve! (Nova laughs at Darkmind) (Nova jumps on board performs double-areil) I still got it. (After lifting we went and got totally drunk). Yo Nova man I'm seriously wasted said a drunken Destiny. Naw I'm drunk I can't find my legs. Yo where is dat one dude? That guy we hang out with? said Nova. You mean DM? says Destiny. (Remembers leaving DM drunk at the bar) I don't he just went poof. Oh well, says NOVA. (starts looking at Destiny) hey umm shot in the dark, You wanna do sum tin right now? (In we ended up having sex in a hotel)**

Chapter 2 

**A Shining Star **

**(The next day me and Nova spent the whole day trying to convince Darkmind what we did) Are you guys kidding! How could you guys have sex!?! Your only 14 DAMNIT! yelled Darkmind. Wait when did you start caring about kids having sex? Said Destiny. Yeah you're all in for sex, followed Nova. (Darkmind started cracking up) you really thought I cared, laughed Darkmind. (Then I started to wonder where Eureka was) Hey Nova wanna kick at the LS. We can tag a picture of Eureka on it, said Destiny, Ok but let me spray in my Dog of the Military painting. It's my new logo, said Nova. Sure whatever says Destiny. (We jumped on our boards and lifted to the LS but what we found was something extremely shocking) I-Is that really her!?! It can't be! Said Nova. (My mouth was wide open. We saw Eureka and Renton both tagging the Dog of the Military sign on the LS) Is that really you Eureka, said Destiny. Renton? says Nova. (Just then Renton and Eureka turned around showing the diamonds on their heads glowing) You two can join us one day, said Eureka. Hey I wanted to say that, said Renton happily. (They kissed then disappeared). **

**(Back at home) Grandma!!!! Have you seen my board?, asked Destiny. Go find it yourself you little slut!,yelled Grandma. Fucking bitch, said Destiny. (I walked outside having found my board and saw one of my homies standing there) Yo wazup,said ILE. I've been waiting to give you this. (he handed me the newest lift bord on the block). Nice man! Where did you get this?, Destiny asked. The Warriors got a sweet deal with the browncoats, ILE replied. Son Nova got one too. You should join us and enter the Lifter Team tournamet, continued ILE. First prize gets a chance to meet the Gekkostate members. Really!?!, Destiny said. Awsome count me in dawg! Cool!, said ILE. I'll tell Nova and the others to sign you up. Ok peace, finished ILE. Alright peace dawg, Destiny said. (I hopped on my board and tore up LS with the cut-back drop turn) Man I would do anything to meet Gekkostate, said 2 Fresh. Yeah! Those niggaz are da shit!, said Marz. Look yall Da Warriors are gonna have to come up wit some sick moves this year,said Nova. My boy from da browncoats hooked us up so now we gotta get to work.**

Chapter 3 

**Her Eternal Love**

**(Back on the Earth, Renton and Eureka were enjoying thier vaction) So what do you want to do today Eureka,said Renton. Anything as long as I can do it with you, replied Eureka. (Then they kissed and Renton got a idea). Hmm, Eureka I am gonna plan something for us. But it's going to be a surprise,said Renton. Ok Renton. (she kissed him then went to wait). I wonder what Renton is planning for us, Eureka thought to herself. (She then saw some anemone flowers on the ground) I wonder how Anemone and Dominic are doing. (She picked up one and put it her hair clip). (Eureka then went to a lake to take a swim, knowing this would take a while). (She stripped down naked and jumped in). Ahhh This is so relaxing, said Eureka. (She then had a dream of when she first met Renton). He was so cute,Eureka said. But he always had a problem with throwing up. (Eureka laughed to herself). May I join you, said a familliar woman. You're Diana Thurston!,said Eureka in shock. What are you doing her Diana? Well Eureka, started Diana. I came by to talk to my new sister. Sister?, asked Eureka. Yes sister, said Diana. I want to talk to you about Renton. What is it about Renton, asked Eureka. Well, he has never had a mother,said Diana. He used to look at me as his mother. As the most important woman in his life. But now that is your job Eureka, stated Diana. Diana do you think I am ready for this responsibility?,asked Eureka. Yes I do Eureka, said Diana. So dose Renton too. (Eureka started to blush). Thank you Diana, said Eureka. Now please got to him he is looking for you. **

**(Back at the camp site) Eureka where are you,called Renton. Right here Renton, said Eureka appering out of nowhere. So there you are Eureka. C'mon I have something for you said, Renton. (He took her to the middle of the forest where Renton designed it to be a wedding chaple). Renton wh-what is all this,said Eureka hoping it's what she thinks it is. Eureka I have something to ask you,said Renton. (He got on one knee and proposed to her). Yes! Of course I will marry you Renton!, yelled Eureka. (The new married couple embraced with a kiss). **

**WARRIORS STAND,yelled Nova. (The Warriors all got on thier boards and started practicing thier moves). Yo Destiny,said Nova. Congrats you got accepted into the Warriors. Boy you knew i was gonna get in, said Destiny. This crew is gonna be the next big thing,said P-Money. (P-Money was the first Coralian Warrior and soon more coralians followed). Yo whats up P,said Nova. Nuttin dawg,replied P-Money. Yo new girl wanna check sumtin out? Matters what sumtin is, replied Destiny. (P-Money took her into a room filled with 1,000 of lift boards). Nice dawg, said Destiny. Yo take this, offered P-Money. (He gave her a black lift board wheel with Warrior inscripted on it). As long as you got this on your board you represnt us, said P-Money. Thanks, said Destiny.(she put the wheel on her board) So what is there anything else?,asked Destiny. Yeah actually you're gonna have to meet someone. He is the most hardest working lifter in the world,said P-Money. Well who is this dude?, asked Destiny. He is known as the King of Hearts, replied P-Money.**

Chapter 4 

**Hittin the Waves**

**(Over at the tryouts for the lifiting tournament, we entered the warriors) Well looks like a bunch of chump lifters are entering this year,said Gekko. (Gekko is the leader of the browncoats) Yeah man looks like it's gonna come down between us and the Warriors, replied Tim. (Tim then jumped on his board and pulled of a double cut-back drop turn) This is gonna be too easy. **

**Yo Nova!, called Destiny. You see Tim's sick move? How the hell are we gonna beat that? Don't worry, replied Nova. We got the master of all techniques himself. (Nova then pointed to KOH) He has the style of: The Kat, The Chace, and of Hatred. This dude is the hardest working lifter in this motha-fucka, finished Nova. (I walked up to KOH, I wanted to see his skillz for myself) Hey you're KOH right,said Destiny. Yeah and you are, said KOH kinda annoyed. I'm Destiny and I heard you're the master of diffrent techniques right,,said Destiny. (KOH then jumped on his board and pulled of a Mctwist-Indy500 combo) Dose that answer your question, KOH remarked. Pretty much, Destiny said nervously. (I then jumped on my board and copied his move wave for wave). Not bad, said KOH. See ya around rookie. **

**(Back on Earth) Renton I'm so happy, said Eureka. Me too Eureka, replied Renton. (She then kissed him violently against a wall). Renton there is something that I've wanted to try with you, said Eureka nervously. I want to have sex with you, she said. (Now Renton who was in shock, didn't think Eureka knew what sex was) You know what sex is Eureka?, asked Renton. Yes Talho told me all about it,she replied. (The boy and the girl will finally step out of childhood to experience the wonders of sex in the next chapter)**

Chapter 5 

**Time to get Romantic **

**(Back on Earth Renton and Eureka were getting ready to start) Eureka are you sure you want to do this?,Renton asked hoping she would say yes. (She walked over to him and kissed him deeply, she then began taking off his clothes). (Renton began removing her clothes, but when it came to removing her bra he was kinda lost). (He eventually figured it out, Her tits were huge). (Stuck his cock in her pussy and started thrusting her as hard as he could). (Eureka began moaning for joy as her pussy got fucked) (Renton grab and began squeezing her tits). (He fucked her harder until he touched her womb, he then released himself into her). I love you Renton, Eureka said cathcing her breath. I love you too Eureka. Renton replied. (The two lovers then rested in anticipation for the next time). **

**(At the Lifting Tournament) Yo check it out! Gekkostate is here, said Destiny. (I couldn't belive it the guys who I always read about in rayout were here watching me lift). Hey Moondoggie pass me a beer will ya, said Talho. Sure here you go, answered Moondoggie. (The Gekkostate were here to see who would get the chance to meet them. Yo Destiny before you get out ya autograph book, we gotta kick some ass, yelled Nova. Right! Lets do this, she replied. (Everyone waited to get the signal from the referee) READY, SET GO!!!!, yelled the referee. (All of a sudden everyone jump on thier boards, with a giant trapar wave coming they busted out thier sickest move). (Gekko hit two cut-back drop turns in a row followed by a triple ariel Mctwist), (Nova hit a cut-back 900 followed by a christ-air), (Tim did a 750 mctwist followed by a star- fish). Now it's my turn, Destiny said to herself. (I did a triple cut-back drop turn follwed by a 920 christ-air). (With crowd stunned I pulled off a 750 mellow killer my new signature move). Yo who is that hella hot girl, said Moondoggie. (Unknowing to Moondoggie, Gidget was right behind him). **

**(Walking home) YES WE WON WE WON, Destiny yelled loudly. (I walked home with the giant trophy after a party) Man this is finally my ticket to meeting the Gekkostate. Maybe Eureka and Renton might be there, she finished. (When i got to my house it was on fire with everything and everyone in it destroyed). Oh my God, yelled Destiny knowing her grandma was in there.**

**(At Nova's hangout) Yo Destiny you can chill with us, said Nova. (Marz came back with some food for Destiny) Nova, Destiny I got some information on who did this, said Marz looking serious. It turned out to be the Mafia. It seems your grandma had a debt to pay, Marz finished. Dumb bitch, started Destiny. She always got into some shit and look what happend.**


	2. Part 2

**The Revelation **

**(At the Warrior's Zone) Yo dude can you actually belive we are gonna meet Gekkostate, yelled P-Money. It's about time, we might just become members. That's dumb man. We only want to learn some moves, get some autographs, and be able to say we met them, finished Nova. Man I can't wait to meet them, started Destiny. They have been my idols for forever man. I mean just imagine lifting with members of da Gekkostate man! It's like lifting with the gods, she finished. (After agreeing to remain cool when we meet them, we got our boards and lifted to the spot were they were lifting).**

**(On the way there) OH SHIT! MILITARY DOGS!!, yelled P-Money. (The military was everywhere surrounding the place) Hey yo Nova wazup wit these guys?, said Destiny curiously. Well I heard that since the mafia was in the area they have been scannin the place up and down, said Nova. But right now they aren't important, what really matters is that we get to meet Gekkostate. (All of a sudden a girl approached us with a autograph book) (With her was two boys). Hey you guys are the Warriors right, said Maeter. Please you just got to give me a autograph you guys are awsome!, she yelled. Hold on Maeter, said Maurice. You didn't even introduce yourself. (All of us were kinda shocked that a little kid actually wanted one of our autographs). Hi I'm Maurice and these are my brother and sister, Linck and Maeter, continued Maurice. Hey you guys look familiar, said Nova. Have we seen you somewhere? Maybe, said Maurice. (We signed Maeter's autograph book) Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!, she yelled. (Then the mood changed). I wish mama and papa were here to see this, said Maeter. Yeah, replied Maurice. Guys they will be back soon right, asked Link who was about to cry. Of course they will stupid, yelled Maurice. (They then noticed that we were still there) Sorry about that, said Maurice scratching the back of his head. (Maurice then pulled a board from his backpack and him and his siblings jumped on it). Bye Warriors, said the three in unison. (After that we pretty muched went to find the Gekkostate ship) **

**(Back at Axel Thurston's shop) Hey kids time for dinner, called Axel as they pulled up on the board. Immediatley Maeter showed him the autographs, while Maurice thought about joining the Warriors one day) Hey Grandpa, said Maurice. What would you think if I became a Warrior one day? Well I bet you'll have to work very hard, said Axel with a smile. (After dinner Maurice went out to practice the cut-back drop turn)**

Chapter 7 

**Nirvash Type: 525**

**(In Inner Zone, the scattered remains of the Nirvash were floating around). (It approached into the Scubcoral as THE END did). (The soul of THE END and The Nirvash began to merge, the metal changed into human body parts and soon a humanoid coralian was being born). **

**(At Axel's shop) So what brings you and your gang of rejects doing here?, asked Axel impatiently. Just checkin up on the kids old man, replied Holland. So have you made any contact with Renton or Eureka yet? No not yet, said Axel. (A tear started to roll down Axel's cheek) So umm you need help with anything, said Holland trying to change the subject. No I'm fine just got something in my eye, replied Axel trying not to show weakness. Well we better get goin. We'll see ya around old man, said Holland. **

**(Aboard the Gekko) Man I wonder when those two will be back, said Moondoggie. Yeah me too I miss talking to Eureka, said Gidget. Hey guys get ready we got work to do, yelled Talho. **

**(At the LS) The Gekko State is in Bellforest!?! They were supposed to meet us damnit, yelled Nova. What the fuck! How much do we have to do until those jackoffs show us some acknowledgement, replied Destiny. (I than walked out on my board and started doin some sick ass tricks). Damn! You are on fire today gurl, said Nova. (What we didn't know that the Gekkostate was flying overhead). **

**(On Earth) Eureka are you ready to return, asked Renton. As long as we go together Renton,she replied. (He grab her hand and returned to thier home, but what adventures await them as they return to thier families tune in to Chapter 8 to see how famous the boy and the girl have become).**

Chapter 8 

**The Return of Love **

**(Back in the city of Bellforest) Wow Eureka! Can you believe that humans and coralains are actually getting along this well?, asked Renton. Of course Renton, replied Eureka. Look how we turned out, Eureka said reaching for Renton's hand. (Just then the boy and the girl were surrounded by people and coralains. WOW IT"S EUREKA AND RENTON, screamed little coralian girl. Nice to have ya back kids, said a grown man. Can we have your autographas?, asked a group of human/coralian kids. Well umm...ok sure, said Renton suprised. (After the couple took pictures and signed autograph, they went to Axel Thurston's shop). **

**(Gekkostate ship) Yo check it out man we finally here, said Destiny. (We jump on our boards and flew directly to the ship). Hey what the hell are you kids think your doing!, yelled Holland. Yo man chill! Here we got sumtin to show ya, said Nova. (Nova handed him the contract wich stated they could meet them). Oh so you're the winners huh? Well come in we ain't got much to show ya. (During the tour of the Gekkostate ship we met Moondoggie, Talho, Gidget, Hap, Hilda, Stoner, and Hollands baby Charles Novak. Ok peace yall we out, said P-Money. Yeah we'll keep in touch aight, said Nova. ( But before we could get off the ship Hollan stopped us). Hey guys you wanna meet Renton and Eureka, said Holland with a smirk. Hell Yeah!, said the Warriors simuntaniously. **

**(At Axel Thurston's shop) It's so great to see you all again, said Eureka hugging her children. (The children were into much joy to talk) Well my boy it seems you're little break is over, said Axel happily. But now it's time for you to get to work, he finished with a smirk. (Renton knew it was time to his real training to begin).**

Chapter 9 

**Lift for Life **

**(Back at Axel Thurston's shop we were having a conversation with Eureka and Renton about thier time on Earth) So what was it like?, asked Destiny. Well it had oceans and animals, pretty much like it here. But it didn't have any trapar waves, replied Renton. Hey Renton can I talk to you for a minute, asked Holland. (Renton knew it would be about Eureka so he no choice realy). So Eureka what did you and Renton do on Earth. asked Nova. Well me and Renton got engaged, she replied unknowing to the fact that they were already married. We plan on having the wedding sometime in May, she completed. Well she should plan a big party, said Gidget. Moondoggie and I will help. Right Moondoggie?, she finished . Yeah sure, said Moondoggie knowing he would have to do it anyways. **

**(Out back Renton and Holland went lifiting to have a importan discussion) So Renton, now that you're a married man you know you'll have to take on some responsibilities now right?, said Holland. Of course Holland I know that, Renton replied. I knew that when I proposed to her I would have to make some sacrafices but she is worth it, he finished. Well then looks like our little shrimp finally grew up, said Talho. (Turns out Holland had a communicator in his pocket that he left on). WAIT! How long has she been listening, panicked Renton. Ohh enough, Talho said teasing him. (Holland then turned off the communicator and challenge Renton to a quick lift off. **

**(At the end of the day) So Renton ya got any tips on lifting for me, asked Nova. Well how about this, Renton started. You come on board the Gekkostate and you guys could be apart of the Gekkostate lifting competion. Is that ok Holland?, Renton asked. Sure I guess, Holland started. In fact if you beat our team we will make you offical members of the Gekkostate. So are you in?, he finished. HELL YEAH!, blurted out Destiny. Ok then, said Talho. Next week it's the Warriors vs the Gekkostate. (The dream had finally come true for Destiny getting the chance to become a Gekkostate member). **


	3. Part 3

**Legendary Kiss **

**(Aboard the Gekkosate ship) So guys where should we land ?, asked Holland who was eager to lift. How about there, said Renton pointing to his old lifting spot. Is that ok with you guys, he said to the Warriors. Yo dats cool wit us replied Destiny. I just wanna get this on already, she finished. (Eureka then walke in carrying her lift board and wearing a new outfit Gidget bought her. Whoa!, said Renton and Nova at the same time. (Renton and Holland both gave Nova a look while Eureka blushed. Yo Nova don't you think we should tell ILE where we are lifting?, said P-Money trying to save Nova's life. Yeah your right man lets go do that, said Nova. (As the two ran out Eureka appraoched me). Destiny, what kind of lifting style do you have, asked Eureka. Well I try to pull off a goofy style of the Hawk himself,Destiny replied. What kind of style do you use Eureka? Well I just do what I used to while piloting the Nirvash, she replied. I really miss the Nirvash, she finished. I'm sure the Nirvash is fine, said Renton trying to cheer Eureka up. Well I'm gonna go check on Nova, said Destiny feeling a little awkward. **

**(ILE pulled up to the lifting ground where everybody was getting readyto start). Eureka your up first, said Holland. Good luck Eureka, said Renton. GOOD LUCK MAMA!, yelled the children. Thank you everyone, Eureka said blushing. Nirvash this is for you, she whispered to herself. (She got on her board and did a kickflip wich ignited a large amount of trapar waves). (She pulled off a 360 cut-back drop turn and deployed it into a mctwist as she landed). Awsome Eureka, said Renton meeting her after she landed. Well that's gonna chalk up some big points, said Holland. Thank you, said Eureka. (She then wlked with Renton to the seating spot). Up next ILE !, called Holland. (ILE stepped up unsure if he could top that). It's all you dawg !, yelled P-Money and Nova. Thanks man, ILE said feeling a little bit confident. ILE what dose your name stand for ?, Eureka curiously. Uhh...I'll tell you later, ILE replied. **

**(HE jumped on his board hitting a reverse 720 Indy and reverting it when he landed, he finished off with a cannonball down). Nice man, said Nova running over. That must've been hella hard to pull off. Yeah it was, ILE replied. Look man the waves are still flowing from that run, he pointed out.Those were some cool moves, said Renton (Renton then gave Eureka a look telling her she was better). Thanks Renton, ILE replied (knowing what that look meant). Well you both were awsome today, but since it's late lets pack it in, said Holland. Ok that's good, said Nova (Everyone got in the ship pumped up for tomorrow). **

**(In the middle of the night Destiny walked into the Gekkostate living room on her way to the kitchen ). Man that was one hell of a day, she said tired. What the-(She then spotted Eureka and Renton kissing extremely fiercely). Whoa, she said to herself. (Eureka then pulled Renton closer and on to the couch). **

Chapter 11 

**Notorius One**

**( Last night it was decied from everybody that Eureka won the last round with ILE) So Eureka why don't you pick who is competing in the next round, suggested Holland. Ok Holland, started Eureka. I would like to see Moondoggie lift against P-Money, she said. They seem to have a similair style, she finished. We do ?, Moondoggie. I guess so dude, P-Money replied. Yo dis is gonna be off da hook man. Yeah , Moondoggie replied. Give it all you got Moondoggie!, yelled Gidget. Yeah sure, he said with a busted eardrum. (Nova went out to wax his board while everyone was talking). I wonder where he is going, Destiny thought to herself. Hey Eureka, can you help me out in the kitchen, asked Hilda. Of course, Eureka replied. I'll help to, said Renton. (As the couple went off into the kitchen Gidget began giving Moondoggie a long pep talk). Maurice, can you come help me to ?, asked Eureka. Sure Mama, he replied. ( Maeter, and Linck followed Maurice into the kitchen, and Holland went to check on the baby with Talho). Hey P-Money, started Destiny. Represent out there alright man. Yeah know it, he replied confidently. **

**(Back at the lifting spot, Moondoggie was getting ready to go first). Give it all you got Moondoggie, yellled Gdget. (Moondoggie was ready to use this moment to impress Gidget). (He jumped on his board and sped up into the air). (He started off with a airwalk, wich impressed the kids, the momentum of the trapar waves pulled him up, he used this as a advantage by doing a sacktap and coming down with a stalefish). Alright Moondoggie!, yelled Gidget. Nice job Brother Doggie, said Renton. Thanks guys, he said feeling like he could have done more. Hey Moondoggie can you teach me how to do that, asked Maurice. Umm maybe later kid, he replied. **

**Ok P-Money you're up, said Holland. (P-Money wasted no time jumping on his board and doing a 720 Christ Air, he then bounced on the waves by pogoing his board, he span 3 times and flipped it back to normal, he then finished off his run by a Finger-Flip Cannon Ball). Whoa, incredible, said Renton in shock. How in the world was that kid able to do that, said Holland. That's why they call him the Notorius One.**

Chapter 12 

**Legendary Kiss 2 **

**( Because of P-Money's victory we were even with the Gekkostate, but now we had to pick the next match) Ok so P-Money, tell us who's gonna compete next, said Holland. Well I got a friend named KOH coming, P-Money started. I was thinking that since he is kinda like you Holland, I wanna see you two go at it. Really, started Holland. Probably some cheap wannabe, he stated. I don't think you wanna go dissin KOH, said Nova. The dude has mad skills and can easily compare to you. Yeah right, said Holland. I don't think some punk kid could ever compare to all that I've been through, he finished. Well you've been warned, Nova stated. **

**(Back in Eureka and Renton's room) Renton, do you think this kid could really be better then Holland?, asked Eureka. Naw, he just might be another loyal fan, Renton replied. But maybe he could be the real deal, he finished. Renton, who do you want to go up against, Eureka asked. Well honesty I want to go up against Nova or Destiny, he replied. Really ?, she said. I want to see you against Nova. That would be fun, said Renton trying to get Eureka to smile. (Eureka kissed him realizing what he was trying to do). **

**(KOH pulled up on his liftboard and was ready to go). So Holland , are you ready to go?, said Talho holding baby Charles. Yeah, I'll make this quick, he stated. (He jumped on his board with a high velocity of trapar waves). (He pulled off a 900 Indy and followed it up with a 450 Cut-back drop turn, he landed it with a Backflip Stalefish). Wow that was amazing, said Eureka. Ha Ha! That's my guy,said Talho. Impressive, but not good enough, said KOH. Yay! Holland, yelled the kids. (Holland then waited to see KOH had instore). **

**(Before being annouced, KOH jumped on his board and got into his legendary KAT stance). ( He flew with beatiful but powerful speed wich had the trapar waves going crazy, he started off with a Melon into a Kickflip, then brought his board up higher into a move called the King Twsist). (The King Twist was when he threw the board in midair and while it was spinning clutched himself to it and twisted into a corkscrew style spin). (He landed, and everyone rose in applause for the King). **

**(Later that night Destiny was again watching Eureka and Renton share in a passionate kiss, but this time they where in thier bedroom). Wow this is unreal how long they can kiss, Destiny thought to herself. How long until they come up for some air, she thought again. ( Eureka started moaning for joy, but at the corner of her eye she spotted Destiny). (Destiny ran into her room, before Eureka got a clear view of her). **

**(The humaniod/coralion version of the Nirvash landed onto Earth as a 14year old girl). Hmm what's this, said T-Wing. A girl out here? That is bizarre, very bizarre, he said to himself. (The humaniod/coralian did not respond). Tell me child, said T-Wing putting on a chef cape. Do you want me to make you anything? Umm what is your name by the way ?, he asked. My name is Crystal, she replied.**

Chapter 13 

**Code Adrenal **

**(Yesterday KOH was annouced the winner, basically by everybody including Holland, so now we were in the lead. KOH left, due to a emergencu, so now we had to decide among ourself wh would compete next). So what are we gonna do now?, asked Holland. Who is gonna compete next. Well Holland, Eureka and I have a idea for the next round, said Renton. Oh really, what do you have in mind,Holland replied. Well we were thinking why not Nova go up against me, said Renton. Then, Eureka cut in. Gidget can go up against Destiny. Well that's not to be bad you two, said Talho in approval. Yeah I'm all for it, said Holland. Yeah and Moondoggie and I can take pictures for the next cover of rayout, said Matthew. Sounds like a plan, said Destiny. So what are we still doing here let's get out there, said Nova wha was pumped up. Yeah let's go, said Maurice. (Maurice had is board with him wich struck the curiosity of everyone). Hey Maurice, what are you doing with that board ?, asked Renton. Well I'm gonna practice my lifting, Maurice responded. **

**(Back at T-Wing's house n Germany, Wing was sheltering Crystal and feeding her some pancakes). So how do you like the pancakes ?, asked Wing. They are delightful, said Crystal. Thank you, but why don't you smile, asked Wing. They are happy pancakes! (Crystal couldn't bring herself to smile). How about we try later, said Wing. Okay, said Crystal. **

**Okay so Nova why don't you go first, said Holland. Okay then, Nova replied. (Maurice watched carefully and bean to study each of Nova's movements). (Nova jumped on his board and backflippedto get more speed, he mctwisted and then reverted his board to keep the trapar balance in tact, he then spiraled down making a huge trapar tornado as he landed). ( As Nova landed a huge explosion of trapar waves flowed throughthe air roughly and dramaticaly). **

**Wow that's gonna be really hard to beat, said Matthew patting Renton on the head. Yeah, said Renton a little uneasy by the dramatic increase of trapar waves. (Eureka then kissed Renton sensing he was woried). (Renton, now with a huge confidence boost was ready to go, with great intensity, he jumped on his board sparking a few trapar waves that fourced him into the sky, he took full advantage by frontflipping up until he reached the top, then acid dropping straight down while corkscrewing then before he hit the ground pulled of a quick cut-back drop turn and freezing at the ground). (The sudden impact caused another explosion of trapar waves). **

**(Back in the Gekko) Well since we can't decide on a winner we will have to call this one a tie for, but we still have one last match, said Holland. Destiny you and Gidget better get ready because you to are the main event, he finished.**

Chapter 14 

**Main Event **

**(Every member of the Gekkostate and every Warrior gathered around the lifting spot) Okay so Destiny, you go first and I suggest you make it a good one okay, said Holland. You just get ready for some new members o the Gekkostate, she replied. ( Destiny got on her board and flew straight in the air, and a group of green trapar waves followed her every move, she backflipped then did a cut-back but reverted and flew faster, with great speed she then Supermaned her lift board by grabbing the end and letting the trapar waves carry her). Wow, great job , said Maetor very impressed. Yeah good job, said Holland. Thanks, said Destiny a little worn out. Okay Gidget let's go, said Holland. **

**Actually Holland, started Gidget, I'm gonna have to skip this one. I don't think I'm at 100 right now, said Gidget before she went to throw up. Man what's wrong with her, said Holland. Damn, what are we gonna do for the final round? Hey Eureka do you think you can do it, asked Renton. Yes, that sounds like fun, said Eureka. Holland let me go again, said Eureka. Okay fine, said Holland. But first let' s find somewhere else to lift it's getting cold over here, he said. (Everybody went inside the Gekko and Eureka and Renton went to polish Eureka's board). **

**(Type Wing took Crystal out shopping for some new clothes). How about this one, this one, and that one,said Wing dumping clothes on Crystal. But won't it cost alot ?, asked Crystal Of curse not, that's what Christmas discounts are for, said Wing excitedly. Now let's go pick out toys, said Wing with a smile. **

**(At another lifting spot, Eureka was ready to start lifting). Good luck Eureka, said Renton. (Eureka with a smile jumped on her board and flew rapidly in the air, as she spiraled upwards like Renton did, she came down with full fource into a cut-back drop turn). Whoa that was powerful, said Holland unknowing that Eureka had that kind of power. Great job Eureka, said Renton greeting her, how were you able to pull off such power? Well I got the idea from when you used to operate the Nirvash, said Eureka. (Renton hugged Eureka) Okay so who won Holland ?, asked Renton. Weell let's see, Holland started. I'm gonna have to call that another tie because they were both equally good. Really, satrted Renton, that means the Warriors join right? Yep, said Holland. Welcome to the Gekkostate guys!**


	4. Part 4

Chapter 15 

**Eureka's Christmas part 1 **

**(The Gekko picked up Axel Thurston to join us for Christmas and then headed to the nearest city to pick up some Christmas presents) Hey Papa! Papa!, yelled Linck running to Renton with a long list. What is it Linck , asked Renton. Papa, I made my Christmas list. Very good Linck, said Renton looking at the list. Papa I want everything on my list ok asked Linck with a smile trying to butter Renton up. Sure, said Renton. (Linck then ran off happily with the same smile beaming on his face). Wow, this is a extremely long list, said Renton. (Renton then checked his wallet wich was kinda sad for him to look at. Maybe Holland will give me a loan,said Renton to himself. (Then he thought of Holland saying no then laughing in his face and decided not to risk it). Maybe Gidget, he thought. Actually not here. Moondoggie, Matthew, Talho? No No No what am I thinking why would they ever give me money. Renton, said Eureka walking towards him. What's wrong ? Eureka how am I gonna be able to pay for all of these gifts, asked Renton. Don't worry Renton, she replied. Holland gave us some money for shopping. Really, why would he do that ?, asked Renton. I talked him down to it, said Eureka with a smile. (Renton was too lucky to have her). **

**(Back in Germany, Crystal was out looking for someone). She's here somewhere, I know she is, said Crystal. (She then spotted the girl she was looking for at the park). Anemone!, yelled Crystal. Who are you ?, asked Anemone. (All of a sudden Anemone's eyes were locked on Crystal's) Wait, your Th-Th (Anemone then passes out from the shock, while Domonic came walking to her with her favorite jam). What the hell happend here, asked Domonic. Who are you, he said focused on Crystal. And what did you do to Anemone? Domonic don't you regonize me, Crystal asked. Wait your THE END! What are you doing here, how are you a human ?, asked Domonic. Please come with me and I'll explain, said Crystal. (Domonic picked up Anemone and walked with Crystal to T-Wing's house). **

**(In the city Renton and Eureka went off to do thier shopping, as usual Renton was carrying alot of bags) Renton next we have to get Gidget's gift, said Eureka. Ok, what dose she want, Renton replied. Well she says she wants new bras, said Eureka. (Renton started to turn red and became uneasy) What's wrong Renton, asked Eureka. Oh it's nothing , said Renton trying not to show any discomfort. Ok, while we are there I can get some for myself, Eureka said focused on that list. (Renton then became redder) Renton are you sure you are ok ?, said Renton. Of course, said Renton. **

**(In a jewlery store, ILE was looking for the perfect gift for Eureka, but there was no diamond big enough so he bought the second best and went back to the Gekko, meanwhile Renton was inside a clothing store waiting for Eureka to finish up her lingere shopping). Renton, what do you think about this pair, said Eureka holding up a blue bra. Uhhh... it looks good Eureka, and it would look great on you. (There was a small slince until Renton realized how it sounded) I'm sorry, said Renton. It's ok, said Eureka blushing. (She went in and tried it on but then Eureka got a fun idea to drive Renton crazy). Oh Renton, called Eureka. Yes,said Renton who's eyes popped out when he saw here. (Eureka was posing for him in her lingere and laughing at him as he was trying not to look). **

**Hey ILE what's up man, asked Nova. I bought Eureka a diamond but I don't thin it's big enough, said ILE. Dude you shouldn't spend that much on another dude's women, replied Nova. Yeah but she is just so..., he stopped before someone heard him. ( Unbeknowing to ILE, Maetor Linck and Maurice recoreded everything and planned to use this as blackmail). **

**(Holland and Talho were taking care of the baby since they bought thier gifts earlier and Moondoggie was freaking out) Dude what am I gonna get Gidget, asked Moondoggie despratly. She'll be cool with anything that would have to do with make-up, said Matthew. Now come with me young lad as I shall reveal to you the secrets of a women's heart. **

**(Eureka and Renton were walking back to the Gekko) Renton you should have seen your face, said Eureka giggling to herslef. Well it must've pretty funny because you've been laughing the whole way back, said Renton. (Eureka then grabbed his and put her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the Gekko). **

Myspace Layouts** at / **Hot anime

Chapter 16 

**Eureka's Christmas part 2 **

**(Back in Germany, T-Wing was out shopping for Christmas presents and Anemone and Domonic where at W ing's house with Crystal). Anemone, first I must say that it is great to see you again, said Crystal. It's great to see you too, said Anemone. But why have you returned ?, asked Domonic curiously. Well, the scubcoral has given me a message for Anemone, Eureka, and Renton, but I must tell you all at the same time, Crystal replied. So why are we stil here, said Domonic standing up. Don't worry Domonic it is nothing that requires us to hurry, said Crystal. It is good news, and besides I promised Wing I would stay for Christmas, she finised. Yeah Domonic loosen up a little, said Anemone. Crystal do you think we can stay for Christmas ?, asked Anemome. Of course, Crystal replied. Just let me call Wing and tell him you are staying. (As Crystal walked into the other room Anemone punched Domonic in the shoulder for being uptight). Anemone, would you like to help me bake some cookies ?, asked Crystal. I would love to, said Anemone. (Asthe two girls left Domonic pulled out a wedding ring that he is going to give Anemone for Christmas). **

**(Eureka and Renton headed into thier room to start wrapping the presents) Renton, stop for a second, said Eureka looking up. What is it Eureka, said Renton looking up as well. (Above them was a mistletoe, and Eureka kissed Renton before he can say anything). (Then Eureka started getting into the kiss and kissed him deeper and Renton tried to keep up, Renton then gained contraol and pushed her gentely against a wall and added his tounge, Eureka started taking off his jacket while Renton took down one of her straps). Hey-, ILE started but then he stopped before he could interupt them. (He watched hem for a while, until Eureka plled Renton onto a bed, so he left before they noticed him). Hey Mama, started the kids coming around the corner. (ILE stopped them and pulled them away before they could see what was happening). **

**(Back in the city, Moondoggie was searching for a present for Gidget). Man what am I gonna get her ?, Moondoggieasked Matthew. Moondoggie my boyIsuggest you get her some make up or something, Matthew suggested. (Moondoggie then spotted a red valuable lift board in the window) Man look at that board, he said. Yeah but look at the price $200, said Matthew. Damn, all I got is $100, said Moondoggie. Matthew can you lend me the other $100. Well okay, but you gotta be my servant until the debt is repayed, said Matthew evily. Deal, said Moondoggie who thought of himself like a servant anyways. (He went into the shop and bought the board and headed back to the Gekko). **

**Holland !, did you wrap the gifts yet ?, said Talho holding baby Charles. Yeah, I did it this morning, he replied. Good, now can you please get dressed we gotta go somewhere, she said. The new leader of the SOF wants us to come to some kind of party. Damn, probably another apportunity to get us to do favors for them, said Holland. Oh well, everybody better get ready for the paparazzi, because with Renton and Eureka there it's gonna be buzzing with the sleezy cockroaches, Talho replied. **

Chapter 17 

**Eureka's Christmas part 3 **

**(Later that night on the Gekko, everybody was getting ready for the goverment party) So where's Renton and Eureka, said Holland. I wanna talk to then before we head out. I think they're back in thier room, said Talho. (Holland went to talk to them while everybody was talking around the table) So Moondoggie, as your fist offical duty as my servant I want you to get some ballons, said Matthew.Why, Moondoggie replied. Well it's a party right?, answered Matthew. I just wana have a good time. Alright then,said Moondoggie walking off to get the balloons. What are you up to ?, asked Hilda suspicously. Nothing Honey, said Matthew. **

**(Back in Germany, Anemone and Crystal where out buying gifts for T-Wing and Domonic) So Anemone, tell me about Domonic, said Crystal. How has he been since I was gone. Well, started Anemone. He is really nice and I love him, but he is so uptight he needs to learn how to relax. I mean I thought we put the military days behind us. Don't worry Anemone, he'll loosen up, Crystal said. I hope so, Anemone replied. C'mon let's check out the lingere store, said Anemone grabbing Crystal's hand and running off into the store.**

**(Back in tthier room Renton and Eureka were sharing a moment until Holland walked in on them). Man can't you two contain yourselves?, he asked. Sorry Holland, said Renton putting his jacket back on. Anyways tonight at the party, I need you two to be careful because alot of sleezy journalist will be asking you annoying questions, said Holland. So be sure to watch what you say or else you can be affecting the whole Gekkostate, got it?, he finished. Of course Holland, said Eureka. Yeah, Eureka and I will be just fine, said Renton. I see, said Holland. Well be down by 10:00, tomorrow is Christmas and I just wanna get this night over with. Oh and one more thing, he continued. Please don't share those moments at the party, we don't need you on the cover of some porno magazine, Holland finished as he walked out. Reenton, what's a porno ?,asked Eureka. Umm...I'll tell you later, let's get ready for the party, said Renton hoping she would forget later. **

**(All Gekkostate members except the Warriors were gathered around the door waiting to go) Hey why aren't the Warriors going ?, Renton asked Moondoggie. Because of they have a problem with cops or something, Moondoggie replied. Oh, said Renton a little bored. (Just then Eureka came down in a beautiful tight black dress, wich was kind of short and revealed how big her breast really was). Wow, you look beautiful, Renton said to Eureka. Thank you, she replied blushing. (Gidget came down in a beautiful white dress that was kind of short and made Moondoggie sweat). Hilda aren't you coming?, Renton asked. No I'm gonna stay here and watch Linck and Maeter, she replied. (Maurice then came down wearing a tuxedo smiliar to Renton's). Why do I have to go, he asked. Would you rather tay here and goto sleep at 8:00 ?, asked Renton. No, I'll go, Maurice replied. Ok let's move out, said Holland coming down with Talho. (The Gekkostate walked into the party and was greeted by paparazzi) Man this is gonna be a long night, said Holland already bored. (Talho then took him over to find a table) Man this is a drag,said Maurice. (Then a pretty coralian girl with brunette hair motioned to him for a dance) Actually I think I'm gonna enjoy it here, said Maurice going over to dance. Eureka would you like to dance?, asked Renton. I'd love to Renton, she replied as they went to the dancefloor. Ok Moondoggie let's go to the bathroom and fill these bad boys up, said Matthew. Ok, said Moondoggie knowing he had no choice. **

**(Back at Wing's house, Wing was having a interesting conversation with Domonic until the girls got home) Hey anemone, what did you buy, asked Domonic. Just some thongs, said Anemone giggling as Domonic blushed. Anemone tomorrow after we open our presents I wanna ask you something, said Domonic. Okay Domonic, said Anemone. **

Chapter 18 

**Eureka's Christmas part 4 **

**(Last night everybody got home tired , let me give you a brief review on what happend: Eureka and Renton danced all night until Renton fell head first into a punch bowl, Holland complained, Matthew dumped water balloons on top of the rich people on the first floor and had Moondoggie take the blame, Maurice got his first kiss, and Renton and Eureka were got kissing by the paparazzi until Holland kicked a cameraman in his eye). Man I'm tired, said Renton happy to be back in his room after a long night. That was a great party right Ereka? (Eureka was asleep on the bed still with her dress on) I'll just let her , Renton said to himself. **

**(Back at KOH's house, he got a important phone call) Hello, who's this?, asked KOH. Hey KOH, it's Zex of the Coralian 8 squad. Listen I need you to head down to Germany and deliver a package to Domonic Sorel and Anemone. We have chosen you for this mission to repay the debt The Warriors owe to our society, you will be watched by our top agent Double G. He will deliver you the package and will gaurd you there to be sure your job is complete. Alright whatever, KOH responded. Anything else? Yes, continued Zex, if you fail to complete this task you and the rest of the Warriors will be arrested. That is all, said Zex hanging up the phone. (Koh ten called Darkmind to come over so he can come with him). **

**(In Germany Crystal was up that night outside talking to the scub) Tell me what do you need to tell me?,asked Crystal. You will need assistance, answered the scub. Who have you sent ?, asked Crystal. That is your own mystery,answered the scub. You know why your name is Crystal, it is because you are the "crystal" of the earth. Yes I know, she replied. Remember Crystal, continued the scub, your mission is to deliver the mission then you must return to the Earth and restore the friendship of us and the planet. I understand completely, said Crystal. Even though the world has accepted coralians they have not accepted you the creator of coralians and that is why I must fufill my prophesy. **

**(Back at the Gekko, in the middle of the night, Matthew woke up Moondoggie) Hey Moondoggie, get up!, said Matthew. Huh?, said Moondoggie tired. Cmon let's go we got somewhere to go, Matthew replied. (Moondoggie got up and put on his regular clothes and followed Matthew outside) What is it Matthew, I'm tired man, Moondoggie said. Listen Moondoggie, we're gonna get a necklace I had on layway for Hilda. OK whatever, Moondoggie said with a sigh. (They grabbed thier ref boards and headed nto the city and arrived at the shop in a hour) Ok I'm gonna go in and you're gonna be right here when I get back, said Matthew walking into the store. Fine,said Moondoggie sleeping on his board. (All of a sudden, a kid in a mask grabbed his board and ran in a alley). HEY GET BACK HERE!, yelled Moondoggie chasing the kid. (Moondoggie chased the kid down the alley where the kid's pant leg was caught on a spike). Alright gimme my board and just who the hell are you?, said Moondoggie ripping off the mask. (The kid was the girl that was with Maurice at the party). Please let me use your board,asked the girl. My parents forgot me in this city and left for Constanpinoza. Like I'm supposed to belive that, said Moondoggie. (The girl showed him some ID to prove herself) Well alright kid you seem to checkout, sigh, how about you come with us and you can call your parents ok? Thank you, said the girl hugging Moondoggie. **

**(Matthew who was one over by sad story of the little agreed to take her back with them) So what were you two doing outside off the Gekko, asked Holland tired and angry. Yeah,said Hilda giving Matthew a eye. We were just...uhh...getting mor emilk, lied Matthew. But then we found this little cutey and decided this was more important, he said with a fake smile. I guess, said Holland who stopped caring. As for the girl she can sleep on the couch, she'll have to join us for Christmas as our little guess, he said trying to cheer her up. (Everybody went off to bed after getting the girl some blankets). **

**(Maurice walked into the kitchen to get a drink and then walked into the living to watch a little tv while he was drinking, he sat on the edge of the couch not knowing someone was on it and eventually fell asleep on top of the girl). **

Chapter 19 

**Eureka's Christmas part 5 **

**(Christmas morning on the Gekkostate started with Maurice and the girl waking up dangerously close causing the girl to scream alarming everyone in the Gekkostate to wake up early, Renton and Moondoggie carried the presents to the living room until Renton tripped and hurt his leg causing Moondoggie to carry it all himself) Renton are you ok, asked Eureka worried. Yeah I'm fine, said Renton wo was on crutches. You're lucky you didn't break any of the presents or else you would be in alot more pain, said Gidget. Ok let's open these gifts, said Holland who was suprisingly excited. (Holland tore all the wrapping paper off his presents in a matter of seconds to reveal clothes, a book, money, and a new lift board). Alright!, he said happy with the board. (Maurice, Maeter, and Linck got lift boards, video games, a prank book, a drum set, clothes, and lift Scooter). Wow where did you get this, said Maurice holding up the lift scooter. Renton bought it, said Eureka. (Maurice hugged Renton then automatically took the girl to go lifting). Hey Holland, started Renton, who is that little girl? I remember seeing her at the party, statred Holland. Her name is Sofi, she is part coralian but a former member of the Ageha squad, Holland stated. I see, said Renton. But she seems nice now, so I don't think we should bring it up anymore, Holland finished. (Everybody then opened thier gifts, Gidget was so happy that Moondoggie got her the liftboard she dragged him under the mistletoe, Renton, who got condoms for Christmas turned red and stayed that way the whole afternoon). Renton, what are those for, asked Eureka. (The room went silent until the kids left) Eureka these are for when you and Renton ingage in any well uhh... innercourse activities, Holland said. But we have had innercourse before and we never used one then, she replied. (Holland then procced to chase Renton out of the room, suprisingly Renton moved fast in crutches). **

**(Back in Germany, T-Wing, Crystal, Anemone, and Domonic were opening thier presents) Crystal open your gifts first, said Wing. Ok then, she replied. (She opend her gifts to find jewlery, some candy, and a few outfits). Thank you Wing, she said happily. Anemone you're next, Wing said. (Anemone got alot of things but more then half of them were shoes, she got a few outfits, a liftboard but Domonic wanted to propose to her at night so she was unaware of the ring). Ok Domonic let's go, said Anemone who wanted to see Domonic open his gift. (Domonic got a rolex, a book he wanted, and a ticket to a concert of his favorite band). Thank you so much Anemone, Domonic. (They kissed then went out to eat Christmas breakfast, on thier way back they shopped some more buying things with thier Christmas money, by the time they went home it was night time). Anemone can I talk to you privately, said Domonic. Sure Domonic, she replied walking to the porch on a beach. So what is it ?, she asked. Well, Anemone I love you and I want to be with you always, he said getting on one knee. (He took out the ring) Anemone would you marry me? (Anemone was in complete shock but after a few minutes she snapped out of it). Yes I will, she said kissing Domonic. **

**Hey ILE, come here dawg, said Nova. What's up man? I gave Eureka her present and she was kinda shocked, said ILE. Well duh that thing was a rock dawg, a little to rich for just a friend. Yeah I get it now, said ILE. (ILE then walked into the living room and Eureka crossed his path). Eureka I just wanted to say I'm sorry, said ILE. I didn't mean to have you feel uncomftorable. (Eurreka then looked up to see the mistletoe, then looked at Renton for the "ok") Go ahead Eureka, Renton said softly. (Eureka kissed ILE, then giggled a little). **

**(Outside Maurice and Sofi were having a short race until it was time to come inside) Sofi can I talk to you ?, asked Eureka. Of course, Sofi replied. Well we called your parents and they said that they will pick you up tomorrow, Eureka said. Ok, said Sofi happily. Would you like anything to eat?, Eureka asked. No I am fine, Sofi replied. Ok then, said Eureka. (Eureka walked oer to Renton) Renton, I feel that girl is a little strange, she said. Yeah she hasn't eaten all day, he replied. But it's Christmas we shouldn't let that get to us, c'mon let's go lifting, he suggested. Ok, she said. (The two then rode on the same board in the depths of the night without a care for anything but the Christmas spirit). **


	5. Part 5

Chapter 20 

Renton Don't Dance

(The Gekkostate were living basically normal lives, they picked up a few jobs but it was kinda boring until one day Gidget got a call from a friend) Guys guess what, said Gidget who was filled with joy. What's up Gidget?, said Moondoggie followed by all the other members. Well this one cute guy that I met along time ago invited me to a nightclub and said that I can bring anyone I want, said Gidget excitedly. Wait, what cute guy , asked Moondoggie jealously. Oh is it that one guy you told me about ? asked Eureka. What guy?, asked Moondoggie getting madder. Yes that's him, said Gidget smiling and blushing. (Moondoggie walked out mad while Gidget told everyone about him).

(After everyone one was done talking Destiny and Eureka went to get something to eat) So Eureka, when did you and Renton start dating?, asked Destiny. Well one day he ran away from the Gekko and I started missing him, Eureka started. I couldn't count on anyone to bring him back so I went looking for him but I was attacked by the military. Really you must've been scared, said Destiny. Yeah but all I thought about was not being able to see him again, but then he appeared in the Nirvash and saved my life, Eureka finished. I miss Nirvash.

(KOH and Darkmind was boarding the AnustakTYPE 808, so they can carry out Zex's demands) Hey DM do you know where Nova and the others are at anyways?, asked KOH. No, all I know is that they are on the Gekko, DM replied. Damn this is gonna suck, KOH replied as he started up the Type 808. (They flew up in the air sparking a large amount of trapar waves). Ok we got to get moving or Marquise is gonna be on our ass, said KOH. Remember that we gotta look out for the Dark R.E.U, they're after us. (Just then a LFO attacked KOH with missles) Fuck we've been spotted!, said KOH firing back. Who the hell is that?, asked DM. TLA is his name and killing is his job, said KOH.

(At the nightclub Gidget ran in instantly looking for the guy she met) Oh there he is, said Gidget extremely excited as Moondoggie rolled his eyes. It's so great to see you, she said talking to a extremely buff guy. It's good to see you to Gidget and I see you brought the Gekkostate with you, he replied. Hello everyone I am Menno. It's great to meet you, said everyone all together. (Just then the room became black and blue like Menno's clothes but it was flowing with green lights equivelent to trapar waves. Wow this is amazing, said Eureka. Yeah it's awsome said Renton. Yes I made this club as instructed by the universe, said Menno. This is a place where all the free thinkers may interact in a way that they want but can't because the ones who try to controll the universe prohibit thier actions, he said with a sigh. Why is that?, asked Renton. Well, these people prohibit our actions they no that it would take the power that they would try to have over the universe, he replied. They do not try to interact with the scub but they just welcome it in fear of it's power they still do not understand it, Menno finished. (Renton then looked around the room to see people dancing, smoking, doing drugs, having sex and basically everything he was told not to do) Wow I can't belive this placehe said. Renton do you want to dance ?, asked Eureka. Well I don't know if I can do some of the dance moves everyone else can here, said Renton. (Eureka then grabbed his hand and dragged him off to dance). Destiny do you wanna dance?, asked ILE. Yeah, she said grabbing his hand and dragging him off to dance beside Renton and Eureka. (Holland noticed that Nova had dissapered) Hey where's Nova, he asked. How should I know, said Talho who wasn's really paying attenion.

(Back in Germany, Crystal, Anemone, and Dominic boarded a plane military plane to Domonic's and Anemone's house) Bye Wing, said Crystal waving and almost crying. Bye Crystal be sure to use that recipte I taught you, said Wing. (Dominic and Anemone waved goodbye as well) So Crystal would you like to live with us?, asked Anemone. Yeah we have a spare room, said Dominic. Well ok, said Crystal. Yay! It'll be like having a sister, said Anemone. And as soon as we find out where Eureka is we'll take you to her, said Dominic. (Anemone then gave Dominic a look) But until then let's have fun, said Dominic with a smile.

(At the end of the night all the members of the Gekkostate were completely tired from dancing) Wow every guy in here looks worse then us, said Holland looking around. Yeah they just weren't enough from my girl over, said Menno pointing to a beautiful girl. You're dating?, said Gidget in shock. No, I'm married, said Menno. (Gidget then became depressed) Well I'm dating to, she said looking at Moondoggie. I'm really glad for you and please let the universe guide your will, Menno replied. (Menno then kissed all the girls on the cheek except Eureka but he then kissed Gidget on the lips pissing Moondoggie off).

Chapter 21 

Substance Disturbance

KOH watch out, said DM as a missle approached from behind. (KOH pulled up dodging it and continued upward but was followed by TLA) Ok let's play, said KOH having the 808 draw it's sword. (TLA drew his sword as well and they clashed while flying up in a circualr motion) Ok let's try this, said KOH stopping in midair. (TLA then came down chasing after him but then the 808 dashed up upward while spinning and shooting up causing TLA to pull out). Finalluy got rid of him, said DM watching TLA leave. But he'll be back and most likely with friends. Yeah but until then lets just look for the Gekkostate, said KOH flying in a western direction.

(As we got back from the nightclub we found Nova lifting around town, after a argument with Holland he boarded the Gekko) Hey Nova, what the hell were you thinking lifting off like that and not telling anybody?, asked Destiny. Since when did I ever need permission to do something, he replied. Well it woulda been nice to tell somebody, I mean what if we would've left you there?, Destiny said. It woulda showed how loyal you our, Nova replied. Anyways I was hooking up with one of my homies who moved out here. He gave me some info about the guys who killed your grandma, he said. It seems that the mob isn't content with just death now they want money and they want you, he finished. Damn, why the hell do they want me?, Destiny asked. Well it seems your grandma owed over $5,000,000, he replied. What the fuck!, yelled Destiny. Hell no they must be confused because we didn't not live in a house that was worth that much. Did your grandma have anything that looked valuable?, asked Nova. No, I ain't seen anything worth a $1,000, she replied. Maybe she had something in the bank or storage, said Nova. Wait she did always go to this one island to buisness, Destiny said. Maybe she was hiding something there.

(The next morning Renton tried to think of a way to spend the entire day with Eureka, so he invited her to have breafast with her alone to come with a idea) Eureka I was thinking that we coud go to the mall today, said Renton. It sounds like fun Renton, but you know how Holland feels about us going out in public, she replied. Yeah, I can't belive he is keeping us locked up, said Renton. (Renton noticed Eureka becoming depressed and came up with a idea) How about we sneak out, suggested Renton. Are you sure, said Eureka surprised. Yeah we never have any time alone anymore, said Renton. Ok, said Eureka.

Hey ILE, called Renton as he saw ILE in the hallway. I need you to do us a favor. Ok what's up, said ILE. Me and Renton want to sneak out said Eureka. Can you cause a distraction ? asked Renton. I don't know, Holland will get really pissed, ILE replied. Please ILE, asked Eureka. (ILE couldn't resist) Ok I'm in, he replied. Ok just go over there and pull the alarm at 4:20, said Renton.

(Aboard the the military air base Anemone and Dominic were showing Crystal her room) Here is your new room, said Anemone. Wow it's beautiful, said Crystal looking around the painted room. (It was painted with a forest theme with a waterfall over the water bed) How could you afford this?, asked Crystal. Well Dominic is the head of the military elite squad so he can get us pretty much anything, said Anemone happily. Can he get me a lift board, asked Crystal. Umm...sure, said Anemone. Anything you need just ask.

(ILE approached the alarm at 4:19 while Eureka and Renton watched from a window, ILE counted it down, pulled the alarm and ran while Eureka and Renton jumped out the window and rode thier lift board to the nearest mall that was a 5 mile drive). Ok it's 4:40 we should get back there at 6:30 , said Eureka. Okay but until then let's have fun, said Renton holding Eureka's hand.

Chapter 22 

Diffrent in the Sunlight

(Aboard the Gekkostate, everybody was given a gun and a bulletproof vest and the kids were hidden in the brig until they found out it was a false alarm) How in the hell did the alarm go off!, yelled Holland. It's likely that someone either pulled it or a computing error, said Hap. I'll check the cameras, said Talho. (ILE knew that he was gonna get it so he decided to find Eureka and Renton before he was caught). Hey where's ILE going?, asked Destiny. Maybe he saw who did it and is after them, said Maurice. Lets go get Holland so we can follow, said Maeter.

(At the mall Renton and Eureka were being followed by thier fans) Wow I can't belive that we are this famous, said Renton. Yeah it is amazing, said Eureka. Yeah, but when you think about what we've done how can we not be famous, said Renton. (Eureka then saw something in a jewlery store that she wanted) Wow, Renton look at the size of that diamond, said Eureka in amazement. It is pretty big, said Renton noticing the price tag. Excuse me, said a stores clerk. Would you like that item? Yes but we do not have enough money, said Eureka. Oh please accept this as a gift, the store clerk replied. Wow really, said Renton. Yes of course it is no trouble, the store clerk, said wrapping up the diamond.

Crystal wann ago lifting together ?, asked Anemone. Yes of course, Crystal replied. (The two walked outside and jumped on thier board) Anemone when did you learn to lift so well?, asked Crystal. Well Dominic showed me how, she replied. But you seem to have perfect control of the trapar waves. Yes the scub has granted me this, Crystal replied. What else has the scub allowed you to do, asked Anemone. Well I also have the ability to read the emotions of all coralians. How about we go somewhere I can show you.

Looks like ILE is going into a mall, said Holland following him in the 606. What the hell can he be doing? Hey Holland, it seems that ILE is the one who pulled the alarm, said Talho. Why the hell would he do that, asked Holland. Well it seems that while he was doing that are cameras picked up our favorite couple sneaking out, said Talho. Care to take a hint on what's going on.

Chapter 23 

Triple-Edge Imbalance

Hey Holland we found caught our little cupid, said Matthew with his hand on ILE's shoulder. Well we pretty much figured out what you were doing, and I can't say that either one of us woulldn't have done the same, said Holland. Really, so I'm off the hook?, asked ILE hopefully. I never said we wouldn't have been punished, said Holland. Now how dose 4 days and 20 minutes in the brige sound? Better then getting kicked off, ILE replied heading back to the Gekko with Matthew. Hey Holland, why don't you go find Romeo and Juliet before they get in some trouble, said Talho via walkie talky. Right, he replied. But I'm gonna need some kinda disguise, we don't need more attention.

(Back aboard the military air base, Anemone and Dominic were discussing the situation with Crystal) Anemone I think Crystal is kinda wierd, said Dominic. She talks to herself and whenever there is a big wave she looks up into the sky with a blank stare. That's because she can communicate with the scub, Anemone replied. Besides we don't know her full connection with the scub so we can't judge her. Ok but we gotta be careful when dealing with her, said Dominic. She showed me all that she can do, said Anemone. She can communicate with nature and the skyfish, she replied. Well I hope that is all she can do, he replied. Let's just make her feel welcomed, she is The END and she did save our lives and Renton's and Eureka's lives to. Renton and Eureka...it's gonna be good to see them again, Dominic said.

Eureka do you see what I see, said Renton who spotted Holland in a hoody. It looks like Holland, said Eureka. Well looks like the fun's over, said Renton. (Holland also spotted them) Hey Talho, I found them, said Holland. (He ran up to them) What the hell were you two thinking!, yelled Holland. Having ILE cause a panic so you can sneak out unprotected and endanger yourselves! We're sorry Holland we just wanted to have some time alone, said Renton. Oh you'll have plenty of time for that, since ILE gets the brig you'll just have to be stuck in your room, he replied. Ok Holland, said Eureka. No wait , Holland it was my idea please do not punish Eureka, I'll take full responsibility, said Renton. Well alright then, said Holland kind of surprised. Eureka you'll just have to stay with Gidget until the punishment is up. Now let's get the hell outta this place before I get spotted, said Holland. Hey where'd you get that necklace?

ILE are you trying to get us kicked off !, yelled Destiny. My God you and Nova have been fucking up lately, coming back late and now pulling a alarm! Have we forgotten all the damn work we did to get here, I swear eventually we're gonna end up back in our dump of a hangout and then get killed by either the mob or the military, she finished. Yeah but when we live in that hangout we had more freedom the we do now, said Nova. I have to agree, all we do is get bossed around by that washed up has been, said P-Money. We have yet to lift, they don't allow us to smoke and we have to talk in thier gay ass respective tone, he continued. Well it dosen't matter to me, said ILE down in the cellar. That's because you get to look at your presicous Eureka all day, Destiny teased. Damn right!, said ILE. Look we have more important things to discuss, like how are we gonna get the money for the mob, said Nova. Well we have two options, said P-Money. We can either wok to pay it off or we can take the mob out head on.

(KOH and DM were continuing thier search for the Warriors) Man this is taking forever, said KOH. Let's go ask someone if they've seen the ship, replied DM. (Just then T-Wing who was at a tea shop over heard the conversation) Hey I know a friend of mine who is looking for the Gekkostate, said Wing. I was wondering if I can tag along with you guys until we find them so I can meet up with her. I don't think we have enough room, said KOH. Don't worry I have my own LFO, said Wing pointing to his LFO. So what do you say? Well I guess we could use the extra support, said DM. (On top of a building TLA was scouting them until he came down and descided too watch from the skies in his LFO).

Hey Eureka, I'm sorry you got caught today, said Nova. It's ok, at least me and Renton got to have sometime alone. Well if there is anything we can do for you feel free to ask, said Destiny. Thank you both, but I will be fine, she replied. Hey Eureka tomorrow you wanna go out lifting, asked Nova. Dure that sounds like fun, she replied. (Behind her Nova noticed the kids) Maurice, Sofi you two wanna come to?, asked Destiny. Sure they said simuntaniously. Cool, so tomorrow it looks like we get to have a little fun around here, said Nova.

Chapter 24 

Blood Lifting part 1

(The next day Destiny and Eureka were customizing the wheel on there lift boards, until the Gekkostate alram went off) Wait don't tell me someone pulled the alram again, said Destiny. No, this is serious!, yelled Eureka. (Eureka then went to get the kids and the other warriors and headed to the brig). It seems that there are two intruders, said Mischa. Holland I suggest that you get ready, because we're gonna have a fight on our hands. Right, looks like I get to use this again, said Holland pulling out the machine gun he used to kill Charles Beams. (Holland ran to the brig and handed everyone bullet proof vests and gave Nova, P-Money, ILE, and Renton a gun) Hmm a tech nine, said Nova. I'm gonna go try this out, he said clibming out of the brig. Wait what the hell are you doing !?!, yelled Renton. Don't worry about him, said Destiny. He'll be fine. (Renton held Eureka and the kids closely) Sofi are you alright?, Renton asked, Y-Yes I'm fine, she said trying not to show any weakness. (Maurice stayed close to Sofi, trying to protect her).

Ok let's scale the ship for the girl, said masked man 1. Alright keep your gaurd up, said masked man 2. (The first masked guy searched the rooms and found nothing, but he did notice Moondoggie's shadow from a distance) Looks like I got hostage, he said stalking Moondoggie. (Moondoggie and Gidget were very nervous and jump, and got more nervous when they heard footsteps coming thier way) Moondoggie, I hear one of them coming, she said scared. Yeah, get behind me, he said holding his gun out in front of him as he walked forward. (Just then Gidget was grabbed by the throat by the first guy in the masked) One move and I blow her brains out, he said holding his come to her head. Let her go you bastard!, Moondoggie said pointing the gun at him. (They both had thier finger on the rigger until the masked man fell over dead revealing Nova right behind him) Gidget are you alright?, asked Moondoggie checking on her. Yeah I'm fine, she said. Thanks Nova, I thought I was dead for a second. No problem but we need to get moving, Nova replied.

I got one of them in range, said Holland. (Holland then loaded the machine gun and fired at the second masked guy, but he ducked behind a wall and fired back) Well the bastard has some skill, said Holland. Let's see if he can take this, he said running at him. (Holland doged most of the bullets and ignored the ones that got him in the arm, he kicked the guy against the wall and shot 100s on holes in him). Well he wasn't so tough, the guy wasn't even wearing a bullet proof vest, he said pulling off the mask. Wonder what his mission was, he said kinda dissapointed. Hey Holland the other guy was killed by Nova so there is only one guy left, said Gidget via communicator. Don't worry I got him, he said.

Hey Destiny are you sure Nova is alright ?, asked Renton. Positive, she replied. Yeah the guy is a pro with this kinda stuff, said P-Money. (Holland cae to the brig and declared it safe to come out) So Destiny, you and Nova have been in this kind of situation before ?, asked Holland. Yeah when we were kids, there was alot of gang warfare in our city, she replied. I see, Holland replied. Well maybe if this happends again you can go out for me, he joked. Well I wouldn't get three bullets in my arm that's for sure, she replied. So everyone is alright?, he asked. Yes no one was injured, said Eureka. So who were those guys ?, asked ILE. Dark REU newbies, Holland replied. They go after a ship as a initiation, but they usually have a purpose for it. Something that usually involes the mob, said Eureka. (All the Warriors skin started to crawl and they knew that this will happen again).

Hey Anemone, called Dominic. What is it?, she answered. I just got the number to the Gekkostae, Dominic replied. Now we can find out where they are. Yay!, yelled Anemone who was eager to see Eureka. I'll go tell Crystal, she said heading to Crystal's room. (Anemone started to open the door but then saw Crystal was having a conversation with the scub) The trapar waves will turn red during the nova explosion, the scub said. It will be filled with the blood of the Earth, said Crystal. This will be the greatest proof of the coming of the Earth's destruction. Oh my God, said Anemone. Is this for real?, Anemone asked. Yes it is, Crystal replied. Anemone the reason I need to talk to Eureka is to show her that the world is not how it seems, she said.

Chapter 25 

Lifting X

Hey Eureka, said Destiny. Are you feeling okay? I'm just a little shook up from yesterday, Eureka replied. Holland won't let Renton out early either. Well how about we go lifting, we can try to have fun today, suggested Destiny. I don't know, Eureka replied. I don't really feel up to it with out Renton, she said as she walked away. (Destiny then wen to find Holland) Hey Holland, she called. What do you wan kid?, Holland responded. Can't you let Renton out early I think Eureka needs him, Destiny said. She won't even go lifting. Hmmm, lifting sounds like a good idea, said Holland. How about I let Renton out for one day and you take all of the kids out lifting. Alright then, she said. (Destiny then gathered up all the kids and got a idea). Listen we are gonna play a little game of capture the flag, said Destiny. That sounds fun!, said Linck. It will be, said Destiny. Here are the teams, Me, Nova, ILE, Linck, and Maeter will be team one, she said. Team two will be, Renton, Eureka, Maurice, Sofi, and P-Money. Is there any questions?, she finished. Yes one question, asked ILE. Can I trade places with P-Money? Why ?, asked Renton. Never mind, said ILE. (Team 1 got a red flag and team two got a green flag) Okay first team to capture the other person's flag and bring it back to the Gekko will win, said Renton who was excited. (The lifters flew off in the oppistie direction of the Gekko, and with the mountains that where nerby helped them hide).

So the trapars waves will turn red when the end of the world is to come, is that correct?, asked Dominic. Yes that is correct, said Crystal. This will show the enternal bleeding that the Earth has suffered from people munipulating the trapar waves. Well is there any way we can save it ?, asked Anemone. Yes, but it will require the cooperation of everyone, said Crystal. We will have to take down all KLFs and LFOs and all lift boards must be burned except the ones of the few selected. What dose that mean?, asked Dominic. A few people will be able to ride the red trapar waves, said Crystal. Those people will mostlikely be Eureka and Renton but there will be more. Well when will all this take place, asked Dominic. The scub says that the time will be revealed only by measure of mulipulation by the waves but the event will take place, said Crystal. So as long as there is no war and very little use of LFOs and KLFs, it will come slowly and we will have more time to live here on this planet. On this planet ?, said Dominic confused. When this world is gone we shall travel to te Zone where Eureka and Renton have been, said Crystal. (Anemone looked at Dominic with a large amount of fear in her eyes)

Hey KOH, Wing, I am picking up a message from the Dark REU, said Darkmind. It seems that if they don't have the money Destiny's grandma owes in a month they will bomb a military base. So what would that have to d with us, said KOH. Well if the military finds out the reason for the bombing we are gonna have two sides to worry out about, the street and the goverment.


	6. Part 6

Chapter 26 

Notice Me Now ?

Okay P-Money you go after the flag, while Maeter and Sofi back you up, instructed Renton. Okay then, P-Money replied. But Eureka you should stay up high while Renton gaurds you from below. That's a good plan, said Sofi. Okay spread out!, said Eureka with a smile Renton hasn't seen since they were piloting the Nirvash. (The group flew off in oppisite directions, while the red team planned thier move near the desert fields) Okay I'll hold the flsg, volunteered Linck. Sure, said ILE. But you gotta have someone stay close to you. Destiny and I will go after the flag, said Nova. Okay but don't fall behind, Destiny replied as she lifted off. Damn couldn't you give me a warningt, said Nova as he followed. (Linck and ILE then flew off into the clouds) Hey what shouldwe do now ?, asked Linck. Well first off we gotta keep the flag from being capture, said ILE.

So Holland, what do you plan to accomplish by letting them play ?, asked Talho. Isn't it obvious, he replied. You of all people should know what I'm planning. Oh I think I know, said Talho with a smirk. But you better be careful because this could backfire. Well we'll just have to see then won't we?, Holland said. (Talho then got closer to and before she could kiss him she pulled his cheeks) Yes we will, she said while laughing. Oww that huts, said Holland rubbing his red cheeks. (Moondoggie and Gidget were watching in the corner) Wow Talho is strong, said Moondoggie. What women can't be strong ?, said Gidget. Why must you mess with me, Moondoggie replied. Because you look so cute when you're tormented, Gidget said. (Over at the table Matthew was watching all that transpired) Looks like I'm the only one without girl troubles, he said out loud. Oh really ?, said Hilda. Yeah..I-I mean you're not a problem, said Matthew nervously. Yeah that's what I thought, said Hilda. Now go take out the damn trash or you're gonna have a problem. Yes dear, said Matthew as he walked to the kitchen.

Hey Nova there's Eureka, said Destiny. But she dosen't look like she has the flag, said Nova as he looked more closely. You sure because I think she dose, said Crystal as she went after her. (Destiny did a backflip then darted upward to increase her flow in trapar waves, but Eureka saw her coming and doged). She caught me off gaurd, said Eureka in shock. (Renton then went after Nova while Destiny chased Eureka) Damn I can't sop them both, Renton thought to himslef. (Just then a huge flow of trapar waves shot up on Renton pushing him forwad in the air) I can use this to get to Eureka , he said. (Renton darted towards Destiny at a rapid pace) Oh man he's got me, Destiny said. (Destiny then tried a 360 right turn to aviod Renton, but was caught off gaurd and lost balance).

(Dominic picked up the phone and called Holland) Did he answer yet?, asked Anemone. No it's ringing, Dominic replied. Hello?, said Holland. Oh, hey Holland it's Dominic Sorel, Dominic replied. Oh tell him I said hi, said Anemone. Hey Dominic, I guess you are calling for Renton and Eureka , sorry but they're outside right now, said Holland. No I just wanted to know if it was okay if we come over, said Dominic. We have someone that Eureka needs to meet. Listen Dominic, we are kinda keeping out of public and military eyes for now, said Holland. Holland this is not really a military matter, this matter involves the world itself, Dominic replied. Alright then if it's that important, said Holland. Come to El Salanto Canyon, we're parked right near some mountains, said Holland. Okay then see you later, said Dominic. Well where are they ?, asked Anemone. El Santano Canyon, it won't be long, said Dominic. Good I can't wait to see how much Eureka has changed, said Anemone. (Crystal then walked into the room with cookies and tea) I heard the good news, she said happily. It will indeed be fun to see Eureka again but first lets have some cookies.

TLA do you know your orders ?, asked Zex. Yes sir, eliminate KOH the Type Osfune, said TLA. This will give you guys a reason to finally terminate them and we shall recieve a large amount of money, said TLA. (TLA held the phone close to his ear to hear if anyone was near Zex) Yes, the fake military has been setup just incase, said Zex. One way or another the Warriors will fall. Out of curiosity why do you want them killed ?, asked TLA. That information is my conscern, said Zex. Now just go and do your work!, he said while taking his sip of his tea.

Chapter 27 

Blood Lifting part 2

(Renton, Eureka, and Nova were paralyzed by the horrific site of Destiny falling in midair until a large amount of trapar waves shot up at Destiny allowing her to be able to recover) Thank God, said Destiny clenching to her board. (She was able to stand up but shakily until another flow of trapar wave help her catch her balance) Wow you must be connected to the scub to, said Eureka. What do you mean, said Destiny. (Just then P-Money raced around them all heading to the Gekko with the red teams flag) Ahh damnit!, yelled Nova as he chaced after him. (Renton and Eureka kept thier eyes focused on Destiny) Ummm is everything ok ?, asked Destiny. Yeah, everything is fine, said Renton who motioned to Eureka to stop staring. We better get going, said Eureka. (They all headed back to the Gekko, but Eureka was still curious about Destiny).

Sir, TLA has reported that he has caught up with KOH and requests back up, said Kiara. Looks like the Dark REU isn't as big as they claim to be, said Zex. Kiara send in Dax I have a mission for him. Yes sir, she replied. (As Kiara left Zex went into a deep thought about his childhood) You requested me?, said Dax. As that anyway to talk to your captain, Zex replied. No it's not but I don't consider you my captain, said Dax. Very well then, said Zex. I need you to go out and assit TLA, and after you are done eliminate him. Sounds too easy, said Dax. I also want you to capture a girl by the name of Destiny, she can be found aboard the Gekkostate, said Zex. Okay then, would you like the job done clean or dirty?, Dax asked. Hmmm dirty, and be sure to bring your friends with you, Zex replied. Good I'm sick of holding back, said Dax.

Hey Holland, we won!, said Eureka. Congradulations, said Holland. I got two little surprises for you. Really what is it?, asked Eureka. (Everyone around was in anticipation) Well first off, for winning Renton is allowd to skip the days he had left, Holland replied. Yay!, said Eureka as she hugged Renton. And the second surprise is Anemone, Dominic. and a friend of thier's is coming for a visit. Awsome!, shouted Renton. But first how about we clean the entire Gekko, said Holland. I should have known there would be a catch, said Renton. Well at least you don't have to be locked inside the brig anymore, said Eureka happily. We'll help out to, said Destiny. When did we agree to that !?!, yelled P-Money. When I said we would, Destiny replied with a glare.

The Earth is in pain, said Crystal. Really?,asked Anemone. It's crying as people use thier LFOs, and flinching whenever lift boards are used, Crystal went on. At this rate the end will be here sooner. Don't worry, said Dominic. The Gekkostate has a magazine article we can use, so we can warn people. It will take more then that, said Crystal. We need people who are willing to sacrafice that wich brings them joy. Don't worry, said Anemone. I'm sure people would rather live then die lifting. Don't underestimate the lust of humans, Crystal replied. Sometimes want can over come common sense. I'm sorry I am so negative, said Crystal. No that is quite alright, said Dominic. This is a serious matter. Yes but let's not let it ruin the glorious time we have now, she said.


End file.
